Time To Change
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: The 100th Taggart fic and I wrote the first so I wanted to write number 100. Really not the best but still. Robbie/Jackie one shot.


**A/N: Well I felt like I wanted to be the author of Taggart fic number 100 so here's one that I may go back to to make better but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them.**

*******

**Time To Change**

*******

Robbie and Jackie were in the old records room. It was filled with old cases that had been just gathering dust for God knows how long. They were looking for one case in particular but Robbie hadn't been able find it by himself, so persuaded Jackie to come and help. They hardly spoke to each other while they were in there because two days ago, Monday, they had had a huge argument about the moral issues of the case and they hadn't made up yet. Jackie eventually found it at the top of one of the shelf units but she wasn't tall enough so Robbie had to reach up and get it. As he was bringing the box down Jackie went over to the exit door.

"You have got to be kidding, the door won't open!"

"Don't be stupid Jackie." He started to walk over as she started to get annoyed,

"I'm not! The door has somehow locked itself!" He realised that she was telling the truth about the door being locked so angrily kicked it, hurting himself in the process and turned round and asked Jackie,

"Where's your mobile?"

"On my desk in the office. Yours?"

"Out of battery."

"Is that thanks to late night text sex with your latest fling?"

"You know fine well Jackie that I haven't had a woman in over a month, you've been with me every night." She decided that they would probably be here for a while so sat down on the floor making sure that there wasn't any prominent dirt where she was. He sat next to her as she started interrogating him about his last statement.

"Why haven't you been your normal self?"

He chose to tell her the truth, he was used to telling her everything anyway, "Got tired of the one-night stands. I'm getting older, I want to make a go of it with someone who I'm crazy about; I want to settle down. Why haven't you had a date either?"

"You know what I look for in a guy. I just can't find someone who makes me feel like I'm loved or even just wanted in a non-platonic way."

"Have you never learned how to pick a lock?"

"No my parents always caught me trying to sneak in after midnight. And now I choose to break down doors instead of wasting precious time on my hands and knees."

"Did you never want kids Jackie?"

"Of course I did, I love children but it just never happened. When I was with Brian he would mention it quite a lot and I would just make up excuses but the truth was that I just didn't want kids with him. I know that sounds a little cruel and I know he would have made a good father but with all that happened around that time, to me he was a person that I didn't want to speak to never mind have sex with."

Robbie burst out laughing at a scene that had been created in his head, "You would make a great mum. I can just imagine a little dark haired girl hugging you and begging for the sugary treats that you would ban her from having."

"You would be right next to us, giving her all the chocolate that she could ever wish for!"

He suddenly turned serious, "So you would trust me to be near your daughter if she was half as gorgeous as you?"

"Well, as soon as she could understand what I was telling her, I would tell her to stay as far away as possible from you." She was trying her hardest to lighten the mood but knew Robbie wouldn't give up and she was proven to be correct,

"What if she loved me?"

"The only way that would happen is if you were her father."

"Oh now there's a situation I could deal with. You and me naked in one bed." Jackie couldn't stop images of a certain nature from coming into her mind. At the same time Robbie was trying to hide how much he wanted that to be true.

"Robbie!"

"What?" He looked at her with his puppy-dog eyes acting all innocent. It took all of Jackie's self-restraint to not pull him to her and kiss those stupidly attractive lips.

"How long have we been in here?"

"Just over an hour and a half. Why haven't Stuart or Burke realised we aren't back yet?!"

"You don't think they actually care about us do you Robbie?!" She smiled up at him and he couldn't resist putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her body close to his side. After a while he could feel her begin to doze off on his shoulder so moved a little and she hurridly pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary. She knew he had purposely woke her up and as she looked up at him, they both felt something pass between them, and couldn't break the eye contact. He placed a finger underneath her chin and tipped it up. He carefully and slowly placed his lips on top of hers. She didn't want to break it off so lifted her hands up and put them round his neck, pulling him closer. He ran a hand a hand through her short hair and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. Jackie let out a tiny gasp into his mouth, allowing him to attack her lips and the rest of her mouth with his tongue.

*******

Stuart unlocked the door, hoping that his two friends wouldn't kill him when they found out he was behind the door locking incident. He had just wanted them to go back to how it used to be before Monday's argument. They deserved to be friends, if nothing else.

When he quietly opened the door he was surprised to see something other than what he had expected. He thought that they would have been sitting on the floor, shouting at each other or in silence, lost in their thoughts about lock picking or such like. But no. The two of them had somehow ended up on their feet with Robbie leaning back against the wall with Jackie's arms around him, and his arms around her, their eyes closed and their mouths glued to each others. He quietly closed the door, not locking it this time though because he didn't want them to feel embarassed.

"Did you here something Robbie?"

"Nope. Now be quiet so it's easier for me to kiss you." She smiled as he teased her and just melted back into his embrace.

**The End.**


End file.
